zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Glitches
Here are the glitches for the Majora's Mask game. Fierce Deity's Mask Glitches A glitch was discovered that became very popular since it allowed the player access to the Fierce Deity Mask outside Boss Battles. The glitch involved part of the Kafei and Anju quest, specifically, Sakon's Hideout; although it wasn't necessary to actually do the entire quest by using a glitch in the map design. On the third day at any time the player could go to Sakon's hideout and gain access to it by putting on the Bunny Hood and rolling at a crack on the right side of the boulder blocking the entrance to the Hideout. After a few tries Link would pop through the side and the player would have to immediately hold left on the control stick to avoid dieing. If done correctly you would walk into Sakon's Hideout as if you were doing the quest normally. While still wearing the Bunny Hood, the player needed to resume the quest as if they had been doing it all along. Once the player had taken control of Kafei, it was possible to open the Start Menu, go to the mask screen and place the Fierce Deity Mask over the Bunny Hood on the C-Buttons. Once control was returned to Link, he would immediately put the mask on and transform like normal. Once this was accomplished, all the player had to do was continue the hideout puzzle normally and would eventually be outside in Ikana Canyon. While wearing the mask it was not advised to talk to any person who responded to Link differently depending on what form he was in, since it would cause the game to freeze. At first, it was believed that after getting into Clock Town, the player had to reset the game to continue playing, since the Guards would never let you pass even if the player spoke to them. This was eventually proved wrong by preparing an escape route before attempting the glitch. All you needed was: a Magic Bean, access to the Bombers' Secret Hideout, and the balloon that blocked passage to the telescope to be popped. The bean needed to be planted and grown on the Soft Soil outside the observatory by the fence. Once all this was set up, it was possible to escape Clock Town and return to exploring. This glitch has been exterminated and can only be used in the original N64 American and Japanese versions. The glitch was fixed in the N64 European release and was also fixed in the Collector's Edition for the Gamecube. The Second Glitch A more simple way to transform was eventually discovered. By riding Epona to Milk Road or Southern Swamp, it was possible through a saving glitch to get all the C-Buttons on the horse. There was a small chance that when the game was reloaded, you would start on her, and have access to the C-Buttons and whatever was assigned to them. Unfortunately, if the Fierce Deity Mask was equipped straight after saving, you would have to wait until the Dawn of The Second or Third day to get off Epona. By riding to the Gorman Brothers race course and challenging them, you could avoid this little problem. Once the race started, you could safely put the mask on, and after it had ended, you would be standing, as Fierce Deity Link with no problems. This glitch has also been removed from later versions such as the European N64 and Gamecube Collector's editions. The Third Glitch The third glitch is the easiest and best way to transform and it works with all versions of Majora's Mask, including the Gamecube. It can be done in several locations but the easiest is in Termina Field, just outside the entrance to Great Bay. There's a small pool of water off to the side, (right if facing Clock Town, or left if facing Great Bay) which Link must jump into. Once in the water, He needed to be positioned in a spot where he is floating, but when the Zora Mask was put on, he would stand. Once that had been achieved, as Normal Link pressing A to dive and shortly after doing so pressing the C-Button with the Zora Mask equipped, would make you transform like normal. After this by rapidly pressing B and at the same time trying to take off the Zora Mask, the B button would go blank if done correctly. By holding A and swimming in the direction of land, Link should remain stationary and after a few seconds, roll, then stand up normally. Once this had been achieved, anything could be equipped to the C-Button that the Zora Mask was assigned to. The video below can help. boPXelZ-4YE Other Multiple Mirror Shields If you already have attained the Mirror Shield, jump back into the well. Then go back to the chest you had originally gotten it from. There should be another one in there. It will not actually appear in your inventory, but it will say you got it. You are able to keep getting them out of the chest over and over again. Shield Trap Where there is a spiked pole blocking your path, shield (Without Z-Targeting) near the wall, and you will be dragged by the pole until you reset. There is absolutely nothing you can do but reset the game. Category: Glitches